The Arbiter
The Arbiter was a character who first appeared in the seventh episode of the second season. He was a culebra who was a high ranked member beside Amancio Malvado at Jacknife Jed's. He is seen to have four arms when he needs them to appear. History There isn't anything known about his early history. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Two In Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium, he is walking with Amancio to the table Seth is at and asks Seth to stand. He searches him and it is then seen he can have two other arms. He tells Amancio everything's clear as a whistle and stands while the two talk. Before these events, he is seen in the back asking Eddie what he is doing and Eddie acts as though he couldn't find the bathroom, and the Arbiter directs him where to go, while still watching him as he leaves. In The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko, he meets up with Winchester Greely and Richie, who is disguised as Balthazar Ambrose. He goes through the tribute and holds out a few stones, and explains what each one means. They pick a hand and it's the White Road, which means the tribute pleases the Lord. They walk into a room and it's revealed that it's the Black Road instead, which means that their souls will be burnt. In There Will Be Blood, he brings out Kate to Amancio and Richie. He is later seen taking enjoyment out of torturing the many prisoners. He is then distracted by Seth and kicked into the cages of the other culebras, who proceed to tear him apart. Physical Appearance He had a slim build and wearing what looked like fine, expensive, dark clothes. It is also noticeable that he is wearing a necklace and on his right wrist what appears to be either a watch or bracelets. He is also seen wearing a large ring on one of his right index finger. He has a beard and a mustache, but not in a messy manner. He has short, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Personality The Arbiter is shown to be loyal to Amancio and to be very subservient. He also displays a sadistic side, taking sick joy out of flaying others alive and roasting their flesh. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- The Arbiter has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- The Arbiter can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- The Arbiter is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Gallery RichieMalvadoKateArbiter.jpg Arbiter.png TheArbiter.jpg Trivia *In a definition, arbiter is a person who settles a dispute or has ultimate authority in a matter. *Gabriel Gutierrez is the brother of EP and staff writer, Diego Gutierrez. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased